


An Article of Interest in The Times

by TPride



Series: Sherlock Ficlets [1]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: British Humour, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPride/pseuds/TPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comments on a news item, Sherlock gets curious. Giggling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Article of Interest in The Times

“Oh, I see Mycroft didn’t get away with it this year.”

“What?” Mrs Hudson asked, bustling about in the kitchen.

“He’s being made CMG.” John replied looking up from The Times, not his normal choice of newspaper, Sherlock noticed and lowered the violin.

“What’s that?” Mrs Hudson asked from their kitchen.

“Companion to the Order of St. Michael and St. George. Traditional for civil servants.” John replied.

“How nice for him.” Mrs Hudson commenced making tea.

“It will only aggrandize his ego.” Sherlock drawled, and spread himself out on the sofa in his blue robe, plucking discordantly at his violin.

“Not until he makes KCMG.” John replied, having already moved on in the paper. 

There was silence for a bit while Mrs Hudson served them tea with biscuits.

"John? You don't normally remember trivia like that." Sherlock asked sitting up to actually drink it.

"No, I suppose not." John continued with the paper, only to look up after taking a sip of his tea to find Sherlock was still sat up and staring at him.

"There is a silly rule for remembering that one." John explained after letting Mrs Hudson know her biscuit was lovely. "Not all of us have a mind palace."

"It would be _so_ nice if you did." Sherlock replied, lying back to stare at the ceiling.

"You'd be horrified by the architecture." John replied, and even Sherlock saw the humour in that.

"What is the rule?" He asked idly, too curious not to want to know.

"KCMG? Knight Commander of St. Michael and St. George: Kindly call me god."

John saw Sherlock's face go towards shock, then towards anger.

"It gets better." John promised.

"How." Sherlock demanded, looking on full alert now for all he hadn’t changed his position.

"If he gets promoted again, it's to Grand Cross of St. Michael and St. George. That boils down to God calls me God."

They both heard Mrs Hudson’s cackling laugh as she headed down the stairs to let someone in.

Moments later they both laughed helplessly when Mycroft himself turned up at the door to their living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft doesn't get a tag, because he is - in this story a non-speaking part...  
> The abbreviation is being used.  
> Comments are very welcome.


End file.
